


The Inquisitor's Romance.

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: Female Inquisitor Fiona tries to deal with her emotions after Solas leaves her. And when he keeps coming back.





	The Inquisitor's Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal work if some of the facts are wrong, cut me some slack.

Chapter One.   
It was morning in Skyhold, bright sunlight was streaming into my bedroom. Waking up in my bedroom was never the same after that jerk left. Everyone tried to comfort me after he dumped me, but I just wanted to kill Corypheus and move on with my life. I did kill him and broke his stupid orb. But then Solas left completely. I never moved on with my life I’m still in the same place that I was before, pining after that ass. Being Inquisitor keeps me busy, so I don’t think about it during the day. But at night when I remember being in his arms on long sleepless nights, that’s when it’s the worst. I’ve searched the world for him but found nothing, not even a trail to lead me to him. Which obviously means he doesn’t want to be found, not even by me. He called me his heart, obviously, he didn’t mean it. I think he didn’t mean anything he said to me, it seems like there was nothing between us except my love for him. That’s what I try to tell myself to make myself hate him, but it never works. I still love him, even after he stomped on my heart viciously. My name is Fiona, leader of the Inquisition. And my lover’s name was, you guessed it, Solas, or The Dreadwolf, an elven god. He is a liar and a deceiver and only used me to get to Corypheus’ orbs. Again something I tell myself to make me hate him, but again it never works.  
I was ready to give up on finding Solas, thinking we were never going to see each other again. After all, I had sent many people after him, but it was always a fruitless search.  
That sunny morning I told myself I was ready to move on. I was going to tell Leliana to call off her searching and let everyone know I was trying to move on.  
I finally forced Solas out my mind and got out of bed. I went to put on my armor and absently looked at the wall over my bed. On that wall was a mural Solas had painted for me, I tried to shake him out of my head but this time it didn’t work.  
“This is going to be hard,” I said, aloud.  
Leaning against my desk was the mandolin I sometimes played. I picked it up and plucked at the strings and remembered one sleepless night, a while ago, when I played for him. He had smiled at me then. He had told me I was good, I played it many times for him after that night, just wanting to see that smile again. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I swallowed them and put the instrument in the closet.  
I looked out at the mountains and remembered the party we had after we defeated Corypheus. I had stood alone on the balcony that day, that day I had not felt like celebrating. I spent the entire night weeping for him. That’s what I needed to remember, the bad times, not the times when he smiled or the happy times. I wasn’t ready for that yet. I’ll get someone to clean this mural off the wall, and I won’t go through his room to get to other places. I’ll distance myself from the sadness and the memories, and anytime I remember him I’ll think of Crestwood. That’ll get him out of my head, and out of my life finally. But it was not meant to be, he always found a way to push himself back into my life. After he left most of the time he talked to me through Cole, and he had projected himself into my dreams a few times. Every time one of those things happened I always wanted more, to see his face, to feel his breath, or to feel his lips on my skin. Each time I tried to forget him, it was almost as if he sensed it and did everything he could to prevent me from forgetting, this time was no different. That day I told Leliana to call off the search parties I got people to quickly paint over the mural in my bedroom and did everything I could to forget. I spent most of my day making small talk with practically everyone present in Skyhold, I know they all sensed something was wrong, but I said nothing of it, and neither did they.  
That night walking into my newish bedroom, I expected to be happy, yet instead of happiness, I felt an unbearable feeling of loneliness. The wall was painted a light shade of blue. My room almost seemed empty without the mural, I went to my closet to change my clothes. After I was done hanging up the armor I had worn that day, when I was about to close the closet I saw the mandolin leaning against the side. I picked it up and plucked at the strings, tears springing to my eyes. I walked over to my bed and sat down, commencing to play a song. It was a haunting tune, filled with the loneliness which filled my heart. When at some point during the song I realized I was not alone in this room, I paused for just a moment in the song and then continued playing, so I would not alert the intruder that I was aware of his presence. I knew exactly where he was, but I did not know why he was here.  
I have had my fair share of assassins, being Inquisitor it just came with the job. But none had gotten into my bedroom before, considering Leliana and Cullen had posted spies and guards at every entrance imaginable. This guy was a master, but he had underestimated my skills. I’m normally a mage during battle, but that doesn’t mean that it’s all I can do. Now I always carry a knife, strapped to my thigh. After I finished the song I got up and placed the mandolin against the closet. Then I continued my nightly routine of brushing my long mane of blonde hair, changing into a slip. I was waiting for the intruder to make some sort of move, but he wasn’t budging, so I sat down at my desk and pretended to do work.  
Finally, I could hear them walking across the room, they were finally approaching me. I grabbed the knife, and soon enough they were behind me. I stood up, I could tell they were surprised, I turned quickly and pressed the knife against their throat.  
“Give me one good reason not to kill you right now,” I whispered in their ear.  
“I come from The Dreadwolf,” the man croaked out.  
My hand stiffened.  
“How do I know you’re not lying?” I asked.  
“My Heart.”  
I released my grip on him.  
“He wanted me to give you a message.”  
“What did the bastard want?”  
"All he wanted me to say was don't give up."  
"Who are you, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Calvin, I am but a humble hired sword," he replied.  
"Well, Calvin, you can tell Solas to suck it, and furthermore I can do whatever I please."  
"All right," he said.  
That night he came to me in my dreams, and I couldn't resist him. His eyes, his voice, his lips, I wanted all of them. I hated myself in the morning, he still had control over me. But when I see him in my dreams at night, it seems so real. His touch, I feel like I can't live without it. And the way he asks for me to be with him, I can't resist. I hate him so much.


End file.
